


Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili XI - XX

by alchemist17



Series: Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal tails, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Fili in a dress, Forest Sex, M/M, Mentions of public sex, Rimming, Tattoos, animal blood, dwarf/animal hybrid, fucking in front of people for money, it's not as gross as it sounds i swear, kinda public sex, mild watersports, pretend bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically smut. What's not to love? Other than more smut.</p><p>1. Top!Fili and Kili fuck in the forest<br/>2. Kili has tied up and used as entertainment during a feast<br/>3. Fili is tied up and tickled with a feather<br/>4. Kili won't let Fili pee<br/>5. Some sort of animal ears and tails thing<br/>6. Fili has to wear a dress for a night<br/>7. Kili pretends to be a warg<br/>8. Matching tattoos<br/>9. Kili gets fisted<br/>10. Fili and Kili 'perform' for a valued client</p><p>(I'm sorry I have no idea what I was thinking as I calmly wrote five and six. I may have somehow been high.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was blood smeared across a tree. A strand of hair caught on bark. An unmistakable scent in the air. Kili. Bleeding and aroused. It was Fili’s favourite smell, and it was even better knowing he was the cause. He knelt to touch the tracks, barely a minute old, remembering the last time he’d been with Kili in the woods.  
  
Fili had tied him up, immobilized like an animal, and teased him with a bloodstained feather. He had almost wept with relief when Fili finally fucked him. Kili always made such beautiful sounds when he first sank into him, and whined and whimpered when the pace was slow. He would not whine today. Fili was so hard that every step moved fabric over his cock in an almost pleasurably painful way. He wouldn’t tie Kili down. Not today.  
  
Fili walked quickly, the hares he’d snared bouncing against his back as he started to run. Kili’s scent was everywhere; his blood on almost every tree, pulling Fili closer, deeper into the swirling mess of lust his mind had become. When he eventually burst from the trees into a clearing and saw Kili, his mind narrowed.  
  
Their bodies collided, and they stumbled towards the furs Kili had laid out. Collapsing awkwardly because they refused to break apart, even for a brief time, they pulled at Kili’s clothes. His coat and shirts and breeches were thrown to the side, many of them torn. The air was cold, and Fili automatically curled around his brother.  
  
Kili squirmed, savouring the feeling of being pressed between two layers of fur. He reached down to tug at Fili’s breeches, only stopping when he felt the heat of a cock in his palm. Fili made a low, deep sound – almost a growl – in his throat, bending to bite his neck.  
  
He traced his hand up Kili’s thigh to his hole, and was surprised to find it already prepared. Sliding a finger in, Fili grinned menacingly as Kili clutched at his shoulders.  
  
“Have you no shame, brother? You’d have let a warg fuck you if it had gotten here first.” Fili breathed out by his ear.  
  
Instead of answering, Kili clenched around the finger inside him and bucked his hips. He was desperate. They’d not had an opportunity to be alone together for a week, and even Fili was starting to feel it.  
  
He still wanted to draw this out though. They had more than enough time for Fili to indulge in his two favourite pastimes. Teasing his brother, and fucking him.  
  
Fili sat back on his knees, ignoring Kili’s grasping hands, and reached for the hares. Slicing open one’s neck, he let the blood spill onto Kili’s chest. The dark, shiny pools quivered slightly as he breathed. Dragging his fingers through the liquid, he reached up to brush his fingertips across his brother’s cheek. He pulled Fili down, and as they kissed blood smeared over Kili’s face. They pulled back to look at each other, and Fili could hold back no longer.  
  
Slowly pushing in, Fili nuzzled his brother’s face. Kili wrapped his arms and legs around him, burying his fingers in the fur. They gasped, clutching at each other. Panting, faces buried in hair, Fili started to move. He only vaugely heard the sounds Kili was making. Moaning, begging, long sighs and whispered words.  
  
Fili sat back, pulling off his coats, and pushed his brother's thighs open so he could watch. Kili propped himself up on his elbows to stare. They grinned darkly at each other for a moment before dropping their gazes again. If the sight of the stretched, reddened hole around Fili's cock was arousing, the feel of it was even better. The internal muscles were smooth, and Kili had used just enough oil to ease the way but not to remove all the friction.  
  
"Fili, more - I want more." He pleaded, clamping down. He wanted to be fucked into the furs, not toyed with.  
  
Fili did not comply immediately. Instead he poured more of the hare's blood over Kili. His brother arched, blood running up his chest to his neck and spilling onto the furs below. Leaning down to press their chests together, Fili started to thrust quicker.  
  
It had the desired effect of covering him in blood, as well as the added benefit of Kili curling in pleasure below him. Kili keened when he pulled out, but was back to moaning quite quickly when Fili simply flipped him over and slid inside again.  
  
The elder pressed flush against his back. Kili squirmed up into the contact as he realised his back was being smeared with blood.  
  
The eager reaction coupled with the needy little sounds his baby brother made had Fili smirking. He sped up, fucking properly now, spurred on as Kili's cries grew louder. Grabbing a handful of his dark hair, he forced Kili's head up and to the side. Teeth clamped down, worrying the skin incessantly. Fili stopped just shy of tearing the skin and pressed sloppy kisses to it instead.  
  
Releasing the hair, he thrust as deeply as he could at this angle, brushing the prostate on every other thrust. Kili was wailing, almost in tears. He begged, more honestly than Fili could remember.  
  
"Please Fili - oh gods- pleasepleaseplease make me cum please so close I love you please brother please oh gods-"  
  
He broke off to cry out at he came. Fili kept fucking, and almost as it became too painful for Kili he finally came. Slamming in to the hilt, with a moan of his brother's name, Fili slumped forwards to drape himself over Kili. Their eyes flickered shut, and tangled together they napped on the furs.

When Fili woke, he met the eyes of a wolf. It curled its lip as if to snarl. Fili gave a lazy thrust that had Kili moan sleepily beneath him. When he batted away the curtain of blonde hair and saw the wolf, he wiggled, trying to hide under Fili. It only drove him further back on Fili's cock, making them both gasp.  
  
The wolf was still eyeing them, so Fili pulled his brother's head back by the hair to mouth at the vivid bruise on his neck. Apparently getting the idea, the wolf padded away into the trees, leaving Fili and Kili to clean up and return to hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been tied, ankles to thighs, arms bound from the wrists to the elbows, for hours now. Breathing was difficult, his chest pressed against his thighs as it was. Kili was also ridiculously hard. He didn't know how many different individuals had fucked him, but he'd been fucked a good dozen times. Many of them hadn't cared to aim for his prostate and he'd only managed to cum once.  
  
He'd been able to identify a few of the men by their cock and the way they fucked him; Dwalin and his piercings, who'd left him gaping as Thorin took him next, one hand stroking his back soothingly. The others were a mystery and he didn't care to track them down. None of them had been exceptional.  
  
The feast wasn't about Kili anyway. Dwarves from all over had come to celebrate the liberation of their beloved mountain. Entertainment had been required. So Kili had given up what could have been a few hours spent drunk and groping his brother to be tied and left on a golden platter on the centre of the table. Kili faniced he looked quite appetising. At least, that was what Fili whispered in his ear as he'd tied Kili down. He hadn't come to use Kili yet. He would have been watching though. Few things aroused Fili as much as his baby brother, tied up and helpless, being fucked by other men.  
  
He was starting to think Fili had left for the night with someone when he felt the familiar brush of beads over his skin.  
  
"I thought you'd taken your pleasure with someone else tonight." Kili wiggled his fingers.  
  
"Oh, I have, little Kee. Snagged myself a warrior from the Iron Hills. He was even bigger than Dwalin, but he begged for my cock. Screamed when he came." Fili lightly kissed each finger, dragging lips and tongue over the digits.  
  
"So you're not going to fuck me?" Kili pouted. As much fun as this had been he loved his brother's cock the most.  
  
"Not today." Was the reply, followed by an upset little whine.  
  
"You think I'd leave you unsatisfied? I've got something else up my sleeve."  
  
Kili dearly wished it was what he thought it was. As it turned out, he was in luck.  
  
Fili kissed the pale ass cheeks before him, tracing his fingers over the joint between thigh and cheek. The skin was warm, and it smelt like other men. He bit down as he felt a familar possessive urge. There were feasts on the rest of the week; he would have time to claim Kili publicly. But for now this would have to do.  
  
The first lick was light. Barely a feather touch upon the stretched rim. The second delved deeper, pressing against the inside. The faintest taste of salt lay on the rim, where dwarves had pulled out and streaked their own release about.  
  
"It seems even the taste of a dozen other men can't diguise how delectable you are." Warm breath ghosted over the rubbed sore skin, and Kili let out a long sigh.  
  
"A dozen? You saw them?"  
  
"I saw them all. Every single one came to congratulate me on my prize."  
  
Fili allowed his hand to drift to his cock, and started to stroke as he buried his face in his brother's arse. Kili let out a small cry of surprise as two fingers jabbed his perineum. His mouth hung open, and he found himself unable to form words. Begging silently, Kili clenched around Fili's tongue to try and get his message though.  
  
Fili chuckled. Kili's eyes widened. Then rolled back. And clamped shut. Fili's hands, one on his own cock and the other at Kili's perineum, sped up, movements fast and rough. And when his brother moaned, long and deep straight into Kili, it was too much. He could hardly breathe, hardly think but he was close, closer than he'd been for an hour. All he needed was-  
  
Fili knew what he needed. Of course. Three fingers shoved inside to rub over his prostate. His eyes opened but he couldn't see and-  
  
He was grateful when Fili pushed him onto his side. Finally managing to gulp down enough air, he grinned lazily at Fili.  
  
"You" he panted, "are going to take me to our room and fuck me until I can't see."  
  
"Gods, have you not had enough cock tonight?"  
  
"Not had yours yet."  
  
"Fair enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Fili absently tugged at one of the cuffs about his wrist. It was padded so he did not hurt himself if he struggled, but Fili was good. He never struggled.  
  
He thought Kili was behind him somewhere. There'd been a faint rustling noise from that direction a minute ago and nothing since to indicate movement. He felt pleased for a moment, before something soft and fluffy traced the sole of his foot.  
  
Fili jerked against the cuff on his ankle as he squawked in surprise. His foot was tickled again and he thrashed, unable to get any further away. Craning his neck, he hoped to catch a glimpse through his blindfold. The cloth was too thick; Fili couldn't even see the lights.  
  
He heard Kili chuckle. The thing - most likely a feather, traced up his inner thigh. It brushed lightly over his cock and up to his ribs. Eyes flying open beneath the blindfold. Fili made a distressed sound. His ribs where the most the ticklish part of him, and had him begging for mercy in under a minute.  
  
He let out a long breath that changed into a choked gasp as a particularly sensitive spot was touched. The feather snaked behind his ear. Fili pulled at his bonds, twisting his head to try and escape. Strong fingers grab his chin and hold it still.  
  
"Do you submit?" Kili's voice rasps in his ear.  
  
Fili strains upwards towards his voice. He wants to submit, he does, but the longer he can hold out the better the reward will be.  
  
"I do not."  
  
He imagines Kili frown at that, eyebrows almost touching with the depth of the expression.  
  
In the end Fili holds out for another four minutes. When the feather drifts over his perineum, both higher and lower than he wanted it most. He submits, and he screams when Kili makes him cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milksfavourite gave me an very interesting idea, which is going to be chapter 14. Just so I have time to research and stuff. Always open to ideas guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So milksfavourite suggested this. I don't think I did it justice, but I hope you like it.

They snuck off while the others were bathing. Too busy laughing at the hairless hobbit and splashing each other.  
  
It had been quick, Kili bent over a rock, back arched and muscles tensed, but it was enough.  
  
Afterward, Fili drifted off to relieve himself before they went back. It had been a niggling thought when they'd left, but Kili wth his legs spread and looking back at him...  
  
Taking a piss was the last thing he wanted to do with his cock at that moment.  
  
Fili had been contemplating the horizon. Thinking about his mother's cooking.  
  
He'd not been paying any attention. So when Kili's hand snuck around and grabbed his cock, cutting off the stream, it's no wonder he slipped backwards into Kili's arms in fright.  
  
"You must have been miles away! Haven't seen you so spooked since you woke up with your cock down my throat." Kili laughed.  
  
Fili pushed at his brother's hand.  
  
"Let go, I have to pee."  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
Fili huffed. Typical. He just done something nice - very nice - for Kili and this was how he was repaid. Younger siblings were always more trouble then they were worth.  
  
"I might though. If you ask nicely." The words were whispered, lifting the strands of hair about his ear.  
  
It was not in Fili's nature to beg. Kili's grip was not overly tight, the pressure in his bladder not yet painful. He would wait.  
  
They stood, while the sun bore down upon them. Kili's head rested on his shoulder, one hand on his stomach, pressing slightly.  
  
It was obvious now that Kili wasn't giving in. Less noise came from the others now; there were leaving the stream to get dressed again. Someone would come looking for them soon.  
  
"If you're hoping I'd let go to avoid anyone seeing then you're wrong. I'd quite like someone to see." Kili pressed himself a little closer.  
  
Wiggling, Fili pushed back against his brother. "They can't."  
  
"Then let me have you."  
  
"What?" Kili had never shown interest before.  
  
"You heard. Spread your legs for me seven times and I'll let you piss."  
  
"Seven?" All that time pinned beneath Kili. He remembered the way his brother limped as he walked, the hiss of discomfort when he left Kili's body, the way he gritted his teeth when he was first impaled. For all his bravado, Fili hated pain. Strove to avoid it. But someone would come and find them soon. And on top of all of that, he really needed to piss. Really badly. Bad enough that he would accept Kili's terms.  
  
"Fine." Fili said begrudgingly. "Let me piss and you can have me seven times."  
  
"Nicer."  
  
"Kili, for fu-" He stopped as his cock was squeezed.  
  
"Nicer."  
  
"Can I piss?"  
  
"Say please."  
  
Please Kili, may I piss?" Fili could feel himself blushing. Apparently Kili liked this, so he had more of it to look forward to.  
  
"You may, brother." The grip on his cock loosened.  
  
Closing his eyes, he allowed his head to drop back onto Kili's shoulder. He started to piss, and cracked open an eye to see Kili running his fingers in the stream.  
  
"I look forward to our next time." Kili kissed his cheek, sliding his urine covered hand over Fili's hip to pat his bum. He wandered off to get dressed, leaving his brother stood nervously in the shallow water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Fili has wolf ears and tail while Kili has a house-cat's ears and tail. Kili goes into heat like female cats, or queens do, and Fili's cock swells like a male wolf's does.

Fili lounged in his seat at the table. Trade meetings were excruciatingly long and deadly boring. There wasn’t even so much as a tea and biscuit break in the middle. He reached up to scratch a pale golden ear. Letting his hand scratch drift down to the base, Fili let his eyes close as a smirk started to form on his face.  
  
A vaguely familiar dwarf nudged at his elbow. Fili jumped.  
  
“Best not to let your uncle catch you scratching lad.” He said in a low voice.  
  
Fili nodded his thanks.  
  
The room was smoky and dark, the other side of the table barely visible in the gloom. Many of the fires in the heavy hanging lamps had gone out. There was a brief lull in conversation as the speaker gathered his notes, and everyone took the opportunity to stretch and yawn while they could. On either side of him dwarves flicked their tails around and scratched their ears as much as they dared.  
  
He’d noticed a few of them glancing behind him the talks continued, but paid no heed to it. It wasn’t until he felt teeth on his ear that he realised what they’d been looking at.  
  
Turning his head, he pulled his brother towards him. It seems Kili’s patience had finally run out. No-one said anything as Kili perched on the arm of the chair and let Fili drag him down into a kiss. They all stared, openly, some hastily waving the smoke from their faces. Couples such as these were rare, and though everyone knew of their relationship they did not often flaunt it in public. Peering around Kili's shoulder, Fili thought he saw Thorin watching them from across the table.  
  
Kili was definitely in heat. He had been clingy, more so than usual, constantly brushing up against his body and finding a ridiculous amount of excuses to drop to his hands and knees. The other males had been watching him, making up excuses to talk to his mate more often than usual. He would have to do something about that.  
  
Excusing himself, Fili took his brother’s hand and led him down the winding corridors to their chambers. Everybody they passed knew, of course. It was obvious, the way Kili clung to his arm as they walked, as he rubbed against his side with needy little noises, nips to his neck and furry ear and an absent hand stroking his tail. A few males stared too long, hands reaching out as though drawn, for the skin of a queen in heat burned like nothing else. Fili sent them running, tail between legs. No-one else was allowed to touch his mate. His queen.  
  
Both his concentration and his control were wavering, but luckily the door was in sight. Fili fumbled it open, and kicking it shut behind them, slammed Kili against it. They pulled at each other’s clothes, tearing the fine fabrics in their haste. As skin was revealed they ground against each other, hungry for contact. Kili's skin was flushed. He radiated heat and his scent flowed from the pores.  
  
"My pretty little queen." Fili murmured, breath hot against his brother's skin.  
  
Kili let out a happy noise, squirming to press their hips together.  
  
"You need this, don't you? How long have you been simmering away on your own?" He'd been roped into trade talks for a week, kept up until dawn in feast with allies. By the time he collapsed into bed Kili had left to hunt for the day.  
  
Tugging at their trousers, Fili pressed his mate down onto the bed. Spreading his thighs, Kili pulled their hips together and rolled into the contact. The feel of his brother's cock against his own was good, but it wasn't quite where he needed it. Fili rolled him over, draping himself over his back. Running his hands down Kili's back, he was pleased to find his hole prepared already. Eager as always. Kili's ears twitched, tail flicking impatiently.  
  
Pulling Kili back to his hands and knees, Fili slowly slid a finger inside him. Kili let out a long string of tangled words as he pushed back, ears flattening. His tail wound around his wrist, letting out a long breath as another finger breached him.  
  
"Just get on with it Fili. I won't be able to have you for the next few days." Kili pulled himself off the fingers before pushing back.  
  
"All the more reason to take our time, yes?" Keeping his fingers rigid, he reach forwards to tug gently on an ear. It flickered, flitting away.  
  
"Next time. When I'm not in heat and you aren't in trade talks. I need to be fucked, not to be loved." He was kneeling almost upright now, fingertips barely brushing the bed as he tried to force Fili against his prostate.  
  
"I want you lower then. On your elbows." He withdrew his fingers.  
  
Kili dropped immediately, tail curling to the side to present himself. Shifting closer, Fili prised his cheeks apart, eyeballing the stretched hole. Taking his cock in his hand, he pushed inside his mate. Kili's body yielded, insides fiery with his heat. Once he was fully inside, Fili dropped down to his elbows, pressed against Kili's back.  
  
"You feel so good, little kitten. Maybe I should bring you to the trade talks and have you sit on my cock all day." He felt Kili's insides clench at his words.  
  
"I'll consider that. If you fuck me hard enough." The younger replied saucily.  
  
Fili bit down on his shoulder, rolling his hips. Kili sighed and wrapped his tail around his lover's thigh. The gentle movements had him purring with pleasure. It wasn't quite what he was after though.  
  
"Come on Fili, or do I have to find someone who'd do the job properly?"  
  
Fili growled, thrusting hard. Kili cried out beneath him. Need to prove himself a worthy lover took over, spurred on by the delectable noises Kili made. He wasn't going to last, not with his brother's insides vibrating as he purred.  
  
Twisting a hand in his dark hair, Fili turned Kili's head to see his face. An endearing blush covered his cheeks, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. Fili kissed him, messily, breathing strongly through his nose.  
  
Kili pulled away, gasping for air before he came noisily. His head dropped between his hands as he panted. Straightening up, Fili continued to ram into his mate's presented rear, fingers kneading the base of his spine. Mewling, Kili arched into the touch.  
  
Fili bottomed out one last time, dropping forwards over Kili again as his cock swelled. He muffled his snarls in Kili's skin as he came.  
  
After some shuffling, they lay spooning on their sides. The elder lightly squeezed his armful of purring, wiggly Kili.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"That was the last trade talk."  
  
After that, there was not much breath left for words.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean, no more than six men?” said Thorin incredulously.  
  
“Exactly wot I said.” The barkeep looked down at him with a tired-of-your-shit expression.  
  
“There is twice that in my party.”  
  
“Oh, you have women with you? Never seen a dwarf lass. They can sit with you awright.”  
  
"What? No-"  
  
He had already turned away to serve a customer, leaving a bewildered Thorin to go and explain.

  


“So who gets to dress up?” Dwalin asked.  
  
They erupted into a chorus of protests. Balin shushed them.  
  
“Look, let’s split into two groups and go from there.”  
  
Everyone hurriedly backed away. Amid the jostling, Fili was left in the middle. Thorin simply shook his head as Kili collapsed with laughter.  
  
“I can’t pass as a woman! I’m too well-built!”  
  
“The barkeep said he’d never seen a dwarf woman.” Thorin countered.  
  
“We don’t have a dress.”  
  
“Steal a human one, cut the hem and sleeves.” Nori replied.  
  
“My voice is too deep.”  
  
“Never seen a woman.”  
  
“My hands are too large.”  
  
“Never seen a woman.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“Look, you put on a dress, I tell him you’re a woman, and he’ll believe it.”  
  
Fili sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor.  
  
“If it has to be done, I guess I’ll do it.”

  


Nori and Kili had managed to get a dress. It had been made for a large girl, probably in her teens. They’d even grabbed several hair-pins, long and sharp enough to kill a man.  
  
“It’s blue. Bright blue.” Fili complained.  
  
“I’d have called that teal.” added Bofur helpfully.  
  
“It’s blue.”  
  
“Bofur’s right.”  
  
“Shut up Kili.”  
  
Fili threw the dress into his brother’s arms and started to pull off his coat.  
  
“You’re going to watch, are you?” He glared at everyone. They muttered and turned away.  
  
“You can turn around and all.”

  


Everyone was pleasantly surprised when they were allowed to look again. The dress fitted astonishingly well (having been laced painfully tight by Kili) and the colour went perfectly with Fili’s eyes and hair.  
  
Thorin gaped for a minute before speaking.  
  
“Kili, braid and pin back his hair. Don’t let him out of your sight and no-one else is to touch him.”  
  
Kili rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes uncle.”

  


And that was how Fili came to enter the inn, hair up like a maiden and on his brother’s arm. Kili was enjoying it a little too much, judging by the way he glared at the men. They approached the barkeep, who indicated two tables in opposite corners for each half of the group. Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Ori, Dori and Bombur went off to the other table for a night of quiet conversation.  
  
“You never said she was pretty.” The barkeep leered.” You’re gonna ‘ave to keep an eye on ‘er lad.” He winked at Kili. “You want ale?”  
  
Thorin slammed down an impressive amount of gold. It looked like they were going to be drinking heavy tonight.

  


Several hours later, a slightly tipsy Fili was burrowed into Kili’s side. He, like all the others, was outrageously drunk. Deciding it was best to help Kili stumble to bed than to carry him, he hauled his brother upright. Everybody was too busy singing to notice them, but the barkeep winked as they went up the stairs.  
  
Once in their room, Kili sobered up.  
  
“Only pretending to be drunk.” He grinned, reaching for Fili.  
  
“Why would you do that? Undo the laces, would you?” He turned around, but Kili’s hands grasped his waist instead.  
  
“Nope. I want you in the dress, all pretty and girly with your hair done up.”  
  
Fili’s cheeks were coloured with the alcohol, but he blushed even more.  
  
“Why? You don’t like girls.” He turned away, but Kili pulled him back against his chest.  
  
“I’d have liked you if you were a girl.” He said suggestively, nosing at his brother’s pinned back braids. “Would have spent all my time up your skirt.”  
  
“Well, you have to woo girls. They like to be kissed and petted, not groped through their clothes.” Fili pushed away the hand at his crotch.  
  
“Tell me what to do then, sister.” Kili smirked, stepping back.  
  
“Don’t call me that; I’m not a girl.” But what little alcohol he’d consumed had gone straight to his head. Fili was aroused enough that he was willing to play along with Kili’s games.  
  
“Can I call you wench?”  
  
“No. You will address me as princess or not at all.”  
  
“Okay then, princess.”  
  
“Kiss me. Gently. And no wandering hands.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. His hands did not wander; they knew exactly where they were going. Pulling his older brother towards him, Kili cupped his face. He managed to restrain himself, idly tracing Fili’s lower lip with his thumb, brushing their noses together. They were too close for focused eye contact, so Kili shut his eyes and gradually pressed their lips together.  
  
For several minutes, they kissed quietly, opening their mouths to each other. Fili's hands reached up to clutch at the brunette's hair and shirt. He was't exactly drunk, that would be going too far, but he was more pliant than he normally was, allowing himself to be pushed down onto the bed.  
  
"What do you want me to do to you now, princess?" Kili asked, being careful not to rest his weight on Fili. He was so used to blond hair spilling over the sheets, not staying tidily behind Fili's head. The enchanting rosy tinge that covered his cheeks had started to spread down his neck.  
  
"Well, girls need a little bit of help getting prepared down there. We don't get excited so readily."  
  
"Is that so?" He slid down off the bed. "You seem pretty excited to me."  
  
Fili propped himself up on his elbows to see his brother nose at his covered erection, dark hair tumbling forth over the fabric.  
  
"You want me nice and wet, don't you? I'm still tight; might need a couple fingers first."  
  
He started to lift the fabric, pushing the plush material up past Fili's knees and back over his hips. He gaped when he realised Fili wasn't wearing anything beneath.  
  
"All evening, around all those people and no underclothes? If I'd have known I'd have had you on the table." Kili trailed his fingers up the thighs before him.  
  
"Why do you think I didn't tell you? A princess should appear to be chaste, rather than spreading her legs for her brother."  
  
"But a princess should get want she wants, yes?" He pulled the bottle of oil from his pocket. "And if it's her brother she wants, then shouldn't she get it?"  
  
"Maybe if you stopped talking, she would get it."  
  
Scowling, Kili poured oil over several fingers. Rubbing gently over the ring of muscle, he pressed two fingers inside, pleased with the way Fili's thighs opened ever further. He wouldn't need much stretching, never did, and Kili was in no mood to wait. Rubbing over the blond's prostate, he opened him up as quickly as he could without causing damage. The alcohol had clearly scrambled Fili's mind, making him desperate.  
  
"Hurry Kili, I need you." He entreated, trying to pull Kili up by his hair.  
  
"Shhhh!" Kili withdrew his fingers and pulled at his laces. "We don't need the whole inn knowing I'm fucking my sister."  
  
"But you're not, are you?"  
  
Deciding to rectify that as soon as possible, he nudged Fili's legs wider. Lifting one against his chest and holding it there, Kili positioned himself at Fili's entrance.  
  
"Are you going to ask nicely, or do we have to drag this out?" He said with a hint of mischief.  
  
"Kili please, just fuck me!"  
  
"Where shall I fuck you, sister?"  
  
Fili blushed further, colour flowing past the neck of his dress.  
  
"Fuck my pussy."  
  
Grinning savagely, he pushed in. Fili scrambled to grip the sheets as his brother pulled back. The next thrust was harder, deeper, and had him gasping.  
  
Basking in the familar sensation, Kili took a chance to indulge in the sight of his 'sister' spread out for him. Fili's chest heaved, straining against the tight laces of the dress, his skirt thrown back out of the way.  
  
Leaning down, spreading Fili's thighs further, he purred "So tight, sister. Thought you would be looser by now, what with my cock stretching you daily."  
  
Fili reached for him at that, fingers clutching at his shirt.  
  
"You have such a pretty pussy, all pink and shy waiting for me to fuck it open. Wouldn't have thought a princess like you would be so wanton."  
  
The blond's fingers had risen to his hair now, pleading. Kili upped the pace, trying to think of horrible things. Fili got ratty if Kili came first.  
  
Being scolded by Thorin. Training with Dwalin. History lessons with Balin. Housework.  
  
He finally felt Fili tighten and jerk around him and winced as his hair was yanked. Kili finished quickly, fully focused on the set of glazed eyes staring up at him. Collapsing on the bed, he panted beside his brother for several minutes.  
  
"Do me a favour?"  
  
"What?" mumbled Fili sleepily.  
  
"Keep the dress."


	7. Chapter 7

It started how most of their more unusual escapades did. Kili lounged in their bed, curled under several blankets as Fili tidied away their clothes. By the time he slid under the covers Kili was barely conscious enough to snuggle up to him.  
  
"Kili." Fili gently shook him by the shoulder. He always more agreeable after sex.  
  
"Mmmuuehhhpphh."  
  
"I want you to pretend to be a warg next time we have sex."  
  
"Warg...what......" Kili trailed off into soft snores.  
  
Settling down, Fili pulled his brother back into his arms and fell asleep.

  


When Kili finally woke, Fili had already left for the day. Some rolls and a mug of weak ale had been left out for him, along with a little note.  
  
"I'm at the forge all day. Come and see me when you wake up." Kili read aloud.  
  
Crumpling up the note, he rolled his eyes and moved to get dressed.

  


The forge had been put out for the day, but it was still sweltering in the smithy. They'd had an awkward cancellation of an order. Fili had opened the doors to try and cool the room a little. He only noticed Kili's arrival when the doors closed and the forge was immersed in darkness.  
  
"So, this warg business?" asked Kili, hopping up on a workbench.  
  
Fili blushed a little. He had always been more bashful about what they did together.  
  
"I'd like you to put on some furs and creep into my room at night. I'll leave specifics up to you." He tugged a braid nervously. "If you'd like to, that it." Stepping in between Kili's thighs, Fili absently toyed with the ends of his hair.  
  
"Of course I want to, silly." He crossed his ankles behind Fili. "You think we have time for a quick romp here?"  
  
"Should do. I'm done for the day."  
  
As it turned out, there was an elderly dwarf who wanted some cutlery.

  


Fili was tucked up in bed a few nights later. His brother had gone on an overnight hunting trip, so he'd spent his evening at the tavern.  
  
Waking up to piss, Fili thought he heard a scraping noise at the door. He opened it and looked out, but between the alcohol and the dark he could see nothing. Shrugging, he went to close the door. Something stopped it, and pushed the door open again.  
  
Fili stared at the dark shape that moved across the floor. Shutting the door, he put his hand out to the creature. It raised its head and pushed its nose into his palm. Its warm breath washed over him skin, damp nose nuzzling. The creature pressed against his leg, pushing him back towards the bed.  
  
Tossing his clothes aside, Fili flopped back onto the bed. The warg jumped up, and Fili ran a hand through the coarse fur that covered the muscle beneath. Lowering its head to sniff him, it licked his face. Small, cautionary ones at first, then larger ones as it grew bolder. Fili's eyes had become adjusted to the dark, and he could just about see the dark fur as the warg moved lower down his body, running its rough tongue over his skin.  
  
When the warg moved lower, some part of Fili remembered that a warg's barbed tongue can strip flesh from bone. But with the warm tongue to the head of his cock blanked his mind. His knee jerked upright, connecting with the warg's belly. For a second Fili didn't breathe as it growled and scraped a tooth along his cock.  
  
Soon it returned to its lapping, lower this time. Fili hazily realized that it would tear him if he didn't prepare himself. Reaching for the oil left on his bedside table, he hastily covered his fingers. Pushing the warg's nose away, he slid a finger inside himself, followed by a second. The warg's breath warmed his skin as it watched. Its tongue flicked out over the stretched rim. He added a third finger, wincing at the burn. Nosing at Fili's hip, the warg moved up his body again, panting over his face.  
  
Glancing up at the shining eyes in the dark, Fili turned over, shuffling onto his hands and knees. Reaching back, he told hold of the creature's cock - warm and soft, he noted - and guided it into himself. Immediately the warg pushed the rest of the way in. Its teeth closed briefly on his neck, tongue snaking out to soothe the skin after. Its furry belly pressed against Fili's back, fur shifting against the skin as it pulled back. He cried out as the warg pushed back in. Apparently encouraged by this, it thrust faster, harder, so each move made Fili's cock slap up against his stomach.  
  
The warg occasionally let out a soft growl as it fucked him, fur against his skin and teeth on his neck. Fili let his head fall between his shoulders. He wasn't normally vocal in sex, but he couldn't stop himself. The slide of fur over his skin was exquisite. It wasn't long before he came, whimpering as the warg continued to rut into him. It bit down on his shoulder when it came, holding him still as it spilled inside him. The warg pulled out, and Fili collapsed down onto the bed.  
  
"Fili? You alright?"  
  
He turned his head to see Kili pulling off furs.  
  
"M'great." He slurred.  
  
With a chuckle, Kili flopped down beside him and pulled Fili into his arms.  
  
"Would have preferred if you'd have kept the furs on."  
  
"It's way too hot under all those for sleeping."  
  
Fili, still slightly drunk and well fucked, fell asleep quickly, Kili following soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

The tattoos had been a good idea. Matching intricate whorls on their hips. Little patches of skin often bruised by their hands. The out of town trader hadn’t questioned it. Hadn’t asked their names. Just looked at the torn off scrap of paper and nodded.  
  
Fili had to admit, he’d enjoyed watching his little brother being marked as his. It hurt, he could tell by the way Kili’s pupils dilated, as he always welcomed the sting of pain.  
  
They'd waited four weeks, and it had been torture. Fili was desperate to tear away the bandages and touch the tattoos. And now, finally, after careful fumbles with hands clinging to thighs and arms, they could grasp each other properly, bring their hips flush against each other again.  
  
The bandages had been white as clouds when they were first tied. Now they were yellowed with sweat, ragged and grass stained with spots of dried semen. Kili's fingers were clumsy with haste as they pulled at the bandages. The fabric fell. The delicate black lines of Kili's tattoos stood out boldly against the pale skin.  
  
"Looks good on you, Kee." Fili murmured, reaching out to graze the skin.  
  
"If you like it, then I like it too." He started to remove his other clothes. "Show me yours then."  
  
Rolling his eyes, the blonde stood up from his chair. Kili hopped up on the bed eagerly, beckoning Fili towards him to untie his bandage.  
  
"It's thicker than mine is." He said as he ran his thumbs over the marks.  
  
"That's something I've heard before."  
  
Kili scowled up at him.  
  
"Just get on the bed. Did you get new oil?" He slid off the bed.  
  
"Yep." There was a brief windy sort of noise, presumably Fili throwing himself onto the bed. "Starting to get quite friendly with dwarf who sells it."  
  
"If you two are so close, ask for some better smelling oil." The younger climbed back on the bed. "This stuff leaves me smelling funny for ages."  
  
"Might only be a few hours." Fili said as his brother crawled to straddle his hips. "You do insist on being fucked quite often."  
  
"You have a point." Kili frowned. "Maybe. You don't have a point."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just prepare me."  
  
Taking the oil, he slicked his fingers before pressing two inside. He stretched and added a third as soon as he could, working in more oil. Kili was often impatient and had hurt himself in his haste once before.  
  
Fili slumped back onto the bed when pushed, fingers sliding free. He kept his eyes fixed on the tattoos as Kili positioned his cock and seated himself. He stilled for a minute, just looking, trying to connect more than just where Fili impaled him. Eye contact become impossible though, as Fili tilted his hips to brush over Kili's prostate. His hair fanned out as he threw his head back, body arching. Part of Kili wanted to hold still and enjoy the feeling, but he knew the more he moved the more intense his pleasure would be. Fili sat up to grab his brother's hair, tugging him into an even more extreme curve. Reaching out to clutch at his shoulders, Kili struggled for air, and his movements slowed.  
  
Rolling them over, Fili gave him a minute to breathe before starting to move again. He placed his hand on Kili's neck and squeezed just enough to make breathing difficult. Kili's hands grasped his arm even as his legs opened wider. His vision started to swim, blurring the sight of his brother above him. Black spots appeared, and Kili pulled his neck free as he came. Glancing up, he found that Fili’s eyes were fixed on their tattoos, almost touching as he worked himself to his release. Kili tried to shift, prostate almost painfully sensitive now. Grabbing his wrists, his brother pinned him down. Fili was close. His thrusts hard and deep, almost savage as Kili cried out beneath him. Pulling out and starting to stroke himself, the blonde stared with glazed eyes down at the sweaty panting dwarf sprawled on the bed. Kili, both annoyed and relieved at being empty, reached his hand to Fili's cock. Their rhythm was awkward and messy. It was enough though; he came, fingers tightening around the wrist he still held.  
  
As he regained his breath, Fili swirled a finger through their mingled cum and smeared some over Kili's tattoos. Yes, the tattoos had been a very good idea.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think we need that much oil."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't; I took it last time."  
  
"Yeah, but it was more dry than I'd like."  
  
Kili huffed. This sort of thing took a lot of preparation, but three bottles? He knew Fili liked to err on the side of caution but this was ridiculous. Hopping up on the bed, he shuffled back to lean against the headboard.  
  
"Do you feel clean enough, or do you want flushing again?" Fili dropped the bottles on the bed.  
  
"Nah. I ate more potatoes and beans and stuff like last time. I'm all cleared out."  
  
"I'm still not sure why you like this." He said as he climbed on the bed.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last time?" Kili replied, wiggling out of his clothes.  
  
"You passed out."  
  
"Exactly. I came so hard the second time that I passed out." He started to remove his brother's clothes. "And I thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it."  
  
Fili allowed himself to be manhandled out of his clothes. Rearranging the pillows, the brunet flopped onto his back. Grabbing the oil, Fili nudged Kili's thighs further apart. He fumbled open the first bottom of oil and coated two of his fingers.  
  
"You sure about this?" He looked up at Kili, laid back and spread across the bed.  
  
"I'm sure. Just like I was last time. And the time before that." Kili answered with a smirk.  
  
Slowly, he pushed his fingers in, eyes flicking between Kili's darkened eyes and the sight of his body accepting him. Adding another finger, he watched his brother bite his lip, tugging on the delicate flesh.  
  
"You like that?" Fili's breath washed over the fragile skin.  
  
"It's nice. Could be better though."  
  
With a dark grin, Fili withdrew his fingers. Covering them in oil again, he pressed four in. This time Kili let out a moan, clenching slightly around him.  
"Better?"  
  
Kili simply closed his eyes, hands fisting in the sheets. He let out a long sigh as Fili spread his fingers. Nuzzling the thighs framing his face, he slid in to the base of his fingers. He unconsciously wet his lips as he watched. Further up the bed, Kili swore under his breath.  
  
"Fili-" He was cut off as Fili, who knew his brother inside out, understood and slipped his thumb in beside his fingers.  
  
"So pretty. Aren't you, little Kee? So pretty stretched around my hand." Cramp was creeping into his hand but it was too soon.  
  
"Fili-please-I need-" Kili broke off with a shout as Fili's hand began to move.  
  
"I've got you. I'll take care of you." Tearing his eyes away from his hand, Fili looked up at his little brother, squirming, helpless and begging for him.  
  
His entire hand was being constricted. The muscle pulsed around him every time a knuckle brushed Kili's prostate. It shouldn't be long now, he thought, but Kili was impatient as ever and started to beg.  
  
"Fili, your mouth, please Fee!" He moaned out, started to push back against Fili's hand.  
  
Eager to please, Fili drew the brunet's cock towards his mouth. Taking only the tip into his mouth, he sucked as gently as he could. Kili's eyes opened briefly, locking with his brother's between his legs. He came, noisily, the tightness around Fili's hand punishing. Carefully, he slid his hand out as his released his cock.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Kili lazily flapped a hand at him.  
  
"Hug."  
  
He lay down, and Kili rolled to curl against his chest.  
  
"You want another round after?"  
  
"Yeah." Kili mumbled sleepily.  
  
Fili, pinned by his sleeping brother, wondered if he could cum without waking Kili.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this set now. I'll see you again in a fortnight, for various modern AUs.

Grabbing their client’s hand, Fili pulled them into the room with a dark, promising grin. Kili, latching onto the client’s other hand, smiled sweetly, innocently, betrayed by his darkened eyes. The client, well paying, well behaved and regular as the sun, had been allowed the privilege of preparing Kili for his brother.  
  
They always brought their own oil. It was expensive, even more so than the one they used, and was harvested from rare plants. It smelled a little strange, but heightened the nerves. They lowered themselves onto the cushion covered floor. Kili reclined against his favourite fur cushion and let his legs fall open. The client uncorked their small vial of oil. Kili wrinkled his nose as the thick spicy scent. Biting his lip, Kili held his brother's hand as their fingers entered him.  
  
They were both well practised at this, and quickly Kili was slick and open enough. Pulling their fingers out, they stroked once up Kili's cock, just to see the skin glisten with oil.  
  
"May I?" The client asked, a hand drifting towards Fili's cock.  
  
"Of course." He rose up on his knees, releasing the other's hand.  
  
Pouring more oil into their hand, the client took Fili in their palm. Wrapping their fingers around him, they found it just too wide for their thumb and middle finger to meet. Absently wetting their lips, they started to stroke. Kili propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled fondly as his brother's head fell back. The unusual property of the oil started to work, heating up his insides.  
  
Fili seemed a little too absorbed in the novelty of a new hand, and Kili was starting to feel left out.  
  
"Filiii." He whined, reaching out to him. "Come back here."  
  
Tugging the client closer, Fili whispers "Guide me into him." before pulling away. He shuffled to kneel between Kili's spread thighs.  
  
"Oh, my precious baby brother, so desperate for my cock." Leaning down to nuzzle at his cheek, Fili felt a hand take hold of his cock. "You just love being watched. Knowing someone else can see how wonderful you look under me, relaxed and open, stuffed full of cock and begging for more."  
  
Their client's hand rested on the small of his back, pushing him forward as their hand guided his cock into his brother. Kili let out a long whine at the penetration; Fili and the client drew a sharp breath. Kili did look gorgeous spread and impaled on his back. He reached up, pulling Fili down by the neck to kiss him. They kept it open, allowing their client to see their tounges slide along each other. The client reached out, half expecting their hand to be slapped away, and brushed Kili's hair back from his forehead.  
  
They were only meant to be watching, not touching, but Kili grabbed their hand and twined their fingers together. He arched up, an obvious invitation. The client, unsure, laid their hand in his sparsely furred stomach, feeling the flex of muscle beneath the skin. Fili's hand clasped over the back of theirs, and they looked up to meet his eyes. They were glazed, the normal shine dampened by the heat of Kili's body. Much sharper than the brunet's eyes though, glassy and half-closed. Moving their hand to his mouth, they encourage him to suck on their fingers.  
  
"Touch him." Fili said, backed up by an approving moan from Kili.  
  
They moved their joined hands to his slender cock, bobbing with each thrust. Teeth bit into their fingers as they began to stroke.  
  
They were both close, and as much as Fili wanted to praise his brother and his body he couldn't string together his words. The client stepped in, increasing the pace of their hands on Kili's cock.  
  
"You look perfect on your back, legs spread like the slut you are. And for your own brother no less."  
  
Kili's hands clawed at the cushions beneath.  
  
"All limp and pliable, unable to do anything but lie back and take his cock."  
  
Fili's fingers gripped his thigh, leaving small, round bruises.  
  
"So pretty. Your illusion of innocence, stripped away, leaving you hungry and desperate and frantic for it. Cum for us, Kili. Cum so I can see how much you love this."  
  
He came, biting hard enough to draw blood from their fingers. Fili thrust a few more times before he followed, panting as he lowered Kili's thigh. He licked apologetically at the crescent wounds on their fingers, and their client began to think when they could make another visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over here, http://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpingtime , I'm sorry I can't work links. Ideas are cool guys, don't be shy.


End file.
